


Threes company

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas finds out some surprising news from his wife





	Threes company

“How would you feel about having another kid?”Vic asked her husband 

“Ethan is in high school and Elise is trying to compete a bit with her older brother”Lucas pointed out 

“If the timing is right”Vic suggested 

“Are you trying to tell me something?”Lucas rose a brow

“I’m late and I’m usually never late unless”Vic trailed off 

“You’re pregnant again?”Lucas asked her 

“I bought a test and it came out positive I had my suspicions”Vic says 

“Threes company”Lucas muttered 

“That’s a good show by the way but you’re gonna be a dad again”Vic rubbed around her stomach feeling a little pain 

“We have to break the news at some point to Elise and Ethan”Lucas replies 

“We can do that together”Vic looked into his eyes 

“Eggy I want you to know that you’ve always got me “Lucas said to his wife 

“Thanks for the unconditional love and support hubby”Vic hugged him


End file.
